


Traditions

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five Year One members meet up at the bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

Dinah grinned as Barry and Arthur debated which of the two green ones was violating the custom worse. It was their second year celebrating the holiday together, all of them in the pub they had found near Arthur's favorite beach.

She had loved the sight of Arthur showing up in jeans and a kelly green tee shirt. She was in a dress with green shamrocks decorating it. And Barry was wearing a "Kiss Me I'm Irish" tee with his jeans.

So J'onn and Hal, in their usual casual clothes, were the subject of the other two men's vexation. J'onn finally gave in, walked to the restroom, and came out with a green tee shirt on.

Hal remained unrepentantly in his jeans, flannel, and bomber jacket.

"I wear green every day," he growled. "So today, I'm being different."

Dinah slid up against him, both hands pinching at his butt through the jeans. "Fine…then you have to dance with me first."

All three of their teammates protested it was completely unfair to reward him for refusing tradition.


End file.
